Bitter Espresso
by White Azalea
Summary: Kala waktu bergerak, kau bahkan tak merasa bahwa berbagai kenangan kau lewati begitu saja. Begitupun saat aku merasa bahwa semesta detik telah berlalu hingga kini sosokmu yang pergi melahirkan elegi. Tak lebih dari ilusi yang tak membuahkan solusi. Aku bertanya, masihkah hatiku untukmu? Typo, DLDR, RnR!


_Kala waktu bergerak, kau bahkan tak merasa bahwa berbagai kenangan kau lewati begitu saja. Begitupun saat aku merasa bahwa semesta detik telah berlalu hingga kini __sosokmu yang pergi, melahirkan elegi. Tak lebih dari ilusi yang tak membuahkan solusi.__ Aku bertanya, masihkah hatiku untukmu? Karena kini tak pernah lagi ku inginkan hadirmu bersamaku._

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, jelek bin abal, hati-hati yang baca bisa mabok, dan maaf kalau membosankan.**

**Title : Bitter Espresso**

**_Happy Reading~_**

.

.

.

Sebut pria itu Shikamaru. Kakinya sibuk melangkah menuju sebuah kedai kopi langganannya. Raut wajahnya mendung. Semendung langit Konoha yang sebentar lagi memuntahkan materi yang ada di dalamnya. Pria jenius ini tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang terus mengganjal di dalam hati dan otaknya. Eksperimen lagi-kah? Bukan, lebih rumit dari itu. Perasaannnya. Ya! Sebuah perasaan yang ia pendam selama bertahun pada gadis pujaannya. Dan sebentar lagi kakinya akan menapaki tempat dimana gadis itu berada.

_Yamanaka Coffeenery_

Senyumnya terkembang setelah melihat papan nama terpasang di sebuah bangunan berdinding bata tersebut. Tak ragu, ia membuka pintu bergaya klasik di depannya. Didapatinya sebuah ruangan minimalis yang bersih, dan nyaman. Meja dan kursi ditata sedemikian rupa hingga para pelanggan yang berkunjung merasa sedang di rumah sendiri. Menu-menu kopi dan pasiteri tertulis di dinding serupa papan tulis hitam dengan menggunakan kapur berbagai macam warna. Aneka cangkir, gelas dan peralatan _coffeenery_ lainnya disusun rapi dibalik meja bar yang terdapat mesin kopi besar.

Shikamaru begitu merindukan tempat ini, harum kopi yang menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan, kue dan pasiteri manis yang berubah setiap harinya, tiap sudut ruangannya, serta seorang wanita cantik yang berada dibalik meja bar.

Begitu ia merindu wanita bermanik biru laut itu, pirang panjangnya yang selalu di ikat buntut kuda, dan selalu bergerak kesana-kemari mengikuti si pemilik yang tak mau diam, suaranya yang tak henti bergema keseluruh ruangan karena mengomel pada Shikamaru, serta.. senyumannya.

Mendengar langkah kaki seseorang dari arah pintu masuk, gadis pirang itu menoleh.

"Dia datang lagi," ia menghela napas lalu menyenggol sikut orang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ya, ada apa Ino?"

"Tolong kau urus pelanggan yang satu itu. Aku masih harus menyiapkan beberapa kue dan membersihkan gelas."

Rekannya menggeleng melihat tingkah Ino, "mau sampai kapan kau menghindarinya, Ino?"

"Sampai semua masalah selesai." Ia beranjak ke dapur, kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya—mengelap gelas.

Sesampainya Shikamaru di depan meja bar, ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan sang pujaan. Namun yang ia lihat bukanlah sang gadis melainkan orang lain.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Pemuda berambut raven itu pun melayani pelanggan setianya.

"Sasuke?"

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Dimana Ino?"

"Ia sedang sibuk mengurus kue. Kau mau pesan apa?"

Shikamaru terdiam.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Kau mau pesan apa, nanas?"

"Hazelnut crème brule."

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera mengambil cangkir kopi berukuran sedang. Shikamaru lalu berjalan menuju salah satu kursi di sudut ruangan dengan jendela besar menghadap ke jalanan. Permata kelamnya memerhatikan kegiatan dibalik jendela. Orang lalu-lalang, deru mesin bermotor yang tengah menghasilkan emisi gas tertimpa eloknya lagu klasik yang diputar di dalam ruangan, serta gemuruh kecil yang menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi hujan kan turun.

"Hazelnut crème brule, silahkan." Baritone Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru. Kopi yang ia pesan tersaji dengan jarring laba-laba sebagai _latte art_-nya.

Shikamaru menoleh, "mana Ino?"

"Ia sibuk dengan kue." Sasuke baru saja akan kembali ke meja bar kalau saja Shikamaru tidak memanggilnya, "ada apa lagi?"

"Katakan padanya, aku butuh penjelasan." Pandangan Shikamaru tertuju pada jalanan yang terhampar dibalik di jendela.

Sasuke menghela napas, "baiklah kalau itu maumu." Ia kembali ke meja bar lalu mengetuk pintu dapur.

"Ya, ada apa?" Kepala pirang menyembul dibalik pintu dapur.

"Shikamaru bilang, ia membutuhkan penjelasan."

Ino mendengus, "penjelasan apa lagi?!"

"Coba kau datangi dia dan bicarakan baik-baik apa yang nanas itu inginkan." Sasuke mengelap gelas seraya melirik gadis pirang itu melalui ujung matanya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau aku sedang sibuk?"

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, "aku tidak mau urusanmu dan dia berlarut-larut. Selesaikanlah!"

Ino menghela napas dan beranjak menuju meja pelanggan setianya.

"Penjelasan apa lagi yang kau inginkan, nanas?" Ino berkacak pinggang setelah berada di hadapan pria yang kini berstatus mantan kekasihnya itu.

Shikamaru mengaduk kopinya sebelum menoleh kearah Ino.

"Ino, kumohon.. aku minta maaf atas beberapa tahun yang telah terlewat. Aku sadar saat itu aku sangat egois."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya padamu. Tak ada yang harus meminta maaf dan dimaafkan."

"Tapi aku merasa bersalah dan aku membutuhkan kepastian darimu."

"Jika kau kemari terus hanya untuk membahas masalah ini, aku rasa akan jauh lebih baik jika aku kehilangan satu pelanggan. Permisi." Ino berlalu meninggalkan Shikamaru tanpa sempat melihat gurat sendu di wajah Shikamaru.

"Mendokuse!" Shikamaru memijit pelipisnya sembari menghela napas. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu menari dalam benaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat favoritnya—_Yamanaka Coffeenery—_sebuah kedai kopi milik gadisnya. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin sampai kesana untuk memberitahukan kabar bahagia yang didapatnya beberapa waktu lalu. Kabar bahwa permohonan beasiswanya diterima oleh sebuah universitas terkemuka di Tokyo. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka penelitian yang selama ini ditekuninya membuahkan hasil dan dilirik para ilmuwan hingga mereka tertarik untuk mengembangkan penelitian tersebut dengan memberikan beasiswa strata dua untuk pria jenius ini.

Baginya beasiswa ini adalah kesempatan besar untuknya. Bahkan untuk melewatkan sedetikpun mengenai hal inipun ia enggan. Ini adalah mimpinya. Telah lama ia mempersiapkan segala hal tentang beasiswa ini, mengajukan permohonan, melakukan penelitian, menguras oraknya dengan berbagai pemikiran rumit yang sekiranya dapat menunjang program yang tengah ia susun.

Kini kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah. Obsidiannya menatap cerah pintu klasik dengan tanda 'Open' serta sebuah lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu pria ini membuka pintu tersebut dengan perasaan sumringah.

Tring

Lonceng berbunyi, pintu terbuka. Indra penghidunya disuguhi aroma khas kopi yang menguar ke seluruh ruangan, bersamaan dengan wangi kue manis yang menggugah membuat siapapun yang baru menginjakkan kakinya ke kedai kopi ini betah. Permata kelamnya berpendar ke seluruh ruangan hingga didapatinya sosok jelita berada dibalik meja bar.

Sosok bersurai platina yang dikuncir ekor kuda itu menoleh.

"Shikamaru!"

Yang dipanggil tersenyum. Kakinya lalu melangkah menuju meja bar—kehadapan sang kekasih. Kebahagiaan terpancar pada wajah tampannya. Pemuda ini tampak tengah menstabilkan detak jantungnya serta bernafas melalui mulutnya—letih, karena baru saja berlari. Namun sejurus kemudian, ia kembali tegak dan bersemangat karena teringat akan kabar bahagia yang ingin ia sampaikan pada gadisnya.

Sang gadis telah siap dengan secangkir Hazelnut crème brule di tangannya. Ia tersenyum, seraya meletakkan cangkir berisi cairan keruh tersebut kehadapan Shikamaru yang kini sudah duduk didepan meja bar, tepat di hadapan si gadis pirang.

"Kau sedang bahagia ya? Bersedia menceritakan sesuatu yang membuatmu senang itu padaku?" Barista cantik itu memulai percakapan.

Shikamaru tersenyum, "nona kau tahu? Aku baru saja mendapat surat balasan dari hasil penelitianku tadi pagi."

"L-lalu?" Sang gadis merasa tegang. Entah meski sudah bertahun menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda Nara ini, ia masih tidak dapat menebak jalan pikirannya. Terlebih senyumnya saat ini. Ino tak tahu pasti apakah Sahikamaru memang benar-benar sedang senang atau hanya kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan kabar buruk.

Pemuda berambut nanas ini tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ia masih menatap sang gadis sambil menyunggingkan seringainya seakan menuntut sang gadis untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Shika-kun _please_!"

Shikamaru terkekeh, "baiklah, baiklah. Kau tahukan penelitian yang sudah lama kugarap itu?"

"Hng," Ino mengangguk, "lalu?"

"Aku tak menyangka akan begini, laporan hasil penelitianku diterima dan aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studiku di Universitas Tokyo!"

Ino menatap Shikamaru tak percaya, "b-benarkah?"

Shikamaru mengangguk mantap.

Ino lalu keluar dari balik meja barnya menuju Shikamaru dan langsung memeluknya.

"Selamat sayang! Selamat! Aku senang atas keberhasilanmu!"

Shikamaru membalas pelukannya, "terimakasih, Ino!" Keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Lalu kapan studimu dimulai?"

"Dalam waktu dekat ini tentu saja! Mungkin bulan depan."

Ino terdiam. Senyum yang semula menghiasi wajahnya langsung memudar, "bulan depan?"

"Tepat sekali!" Alis Shikamaru tertaut kala menjumpai senyum di wajah Ino menghilang, "kau kenapa, Ino?"

Ino menghela napas, "apa keberangkatanmu bisa ditunda?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Shikamaru yang mendengar ucapan Ino barusan terkejut.

"Ayolah Shika, tidakkah kau ingat bulan depan kita berencana akan bertunangan?"

Pemuda Nara ini menyesap kopi favoritnya yang tak lagi panas. Obsidiannya menatap permata biru laut milik gadisnya, mencoba menyelami dasar pemikiran sang gadis.

Ino menggeleng pelan, "Shika apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Kita tidak mungkin menunda pertunangan kita kan? Kita kan sudah merencanakannya sejak lama."

"Aku tahu, Ino. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku membutuhkan beasiswa ini agar dapat memajukan kota ini. Ini adalah kesempatan emas, Ino!"

"Tapi bisakah kau tunda dulu keberangkatanmu untuk pertunangan kita?"

"Aku tidak bisa Ino. Lagipula studiku ini tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama. Kita tidak memerlukan pertunangan itu, kita tinggal langsung menikah setelah aku menyelesaikan studiku."

Ino menghela napas, "apa yang sebenarnya kau cari, Shika? Aku hanya memintamu untuk menunda keberangatanmu, setelahnya kau bisa melajutkan studimu dan aku tinggal menunggumu kembali."

Perlahan tangan Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Ino, kumohon mengertilah. Ini demi masa depan kita! Demi masa depan kota ini juga!"

"Aku harap kau memikirkannya kembali, Shikamaru."

Mata biru laut Ino menatap Shikamaru penuh harap. Namun Shikamaru tak bersuara, ia kembali menyesap Hazelnut crème brule-nya yang tinggal separuh.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, Ino." Shikamaru member jeda pada perkataannya.

"Aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya. Tentang rencana pertunangan kita, beasiswa ini, masa depan kita kelak. Aku tahu aku akan mendapat opsi untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita jika aku menerima beasiswa itu."

Gadis bersurai platina itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, berharap air yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya tak tumpah. Shikamaru kembali menggenggam tangan Ino erat. Ia tahu bahwa keputusan yang telah dibuatnya begitu berat untuk Ino. Terlebih lagi untuk membatalkan rencana yang telah mereka susun sejak lama.

"Terserah padamu, Shika.." Ino menunduk dalam, sesekali ia menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya perlahan.

Shikamaru semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada sang kekasih. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya meyakinkan Ino bahwa ia kan kembali dan tetap saling memiliki walaupun pertunangan itu tak dilangsungkan. Otak jeniusnya tak dapat menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang ia tahu pasti, berita akan keberangkatannya ke Tokyo untuk menimba ilmu adalah sesuatu yang memberatkan bagi Ino dan kelangsungan hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

_Bandara Internasional Konoha_

Hari keberangkatan tiba. Pemuda dengan rambut seperti nanas itu merasa tegang, sesekali ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu keberangkatan hampir tiba namun gadis yang ia tunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia resah. Berkali kepalanya melongok kearah pintu masuk, mencari gadisnya. Beberapa saat sebelum penumpang dipersilahkan memasuki pesawat, gadis Yamanaka itu sampai. Wajahnya dipenuhi peluh Ia terengah, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Ma-af! Aku terlam-bat!" Ia mengatur napasnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum, "syukurlah kau datang," pemuda ini segera melepaskan kopernya dan memeluk gadisnya tanpa aba-aba. "Aku takut kau tak datang, Ino."

Gadis yang dipeluknya terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan Shikamaru.

"Ino, aku akan merindukanmu. Aku akan selalu mengontakmu."

"Shika.."

Shikamaru melonggarkan pelukannya pada Ino, "ada apa Ino?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Aku mengerti bahwa beasiswa itu memang berarti untukmu. Maafkan aku, Shika."

Lagi-lagi pemuda ini tersenyum, "terima kasih atas pengertianmu Ino."

"Dan kali ini, kuserahkan semua padamu."

Shikamaru memandang Ino heran, "maksudmu?"

Ino menatap Shikamaru seraya tersenyum, "semuanya terserah padamu, pada keputusan yang telah kau buat. Jangan pernah menyesal jika waktu yang telah kau tinggalkan untukku kelak mengubah semuanya."

Belum sempat Shikamaru menimpali perkataan Ino, waktu keberangkatannya telah tiba.

Shikamaru mengecup dahi Ino pelan, "percaya padaku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja."

Ino tersenyum simpul.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino." Ia kembali meraih koper besarnya. "Tunggu sampai aku kembali. Aku pergi dulu!"

Ino melambaikan tangannya pada sang kekasih yang kini hilang tertelan kerumunan. Ada keraguan di dalam sana, di hatinya. Ia merasa bahwa semua ini tidak akan berjalan dengan semestinya. Entahlah. Ia pun sudah percaya sepenuhnya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

_Ya, baik-baik saja_.

.

.

.

Kesibukan Shikamaru selama menempuh studi di tempat yang jauh dari rumah membuatnya lupa dengan kehidupannya sebelum itu. Ditambah lagi dengan berbagai kegiatan yang menunjang pendidikannya. Selama beberapa bulan pertama, interaksi antara ia dan Ino masih berjalan dengan baik namun setelahnya, mereka sibuk dengan kehidupan masing-masing. Shikamaru dengan studinya serta Ino yang sibuk mengurusi kedai kopi kebanggaannya yang mulai berkembang. Kesibukan itulah yang membuat mereka seolah saling melupakan, tentu. Mereka asyik dengan kehidupan mereka amsing-masing hingga hubungan keduanya menggantung begitu saja.

Sebelumnya, Ino sering mengirimkan email pada Shikamaru berisi kabarnya, apa yang terjadi di kedai kopinya, menanyakan kabar Shikamaru, kemajuan studinya, namun tak satupun terbalaskan karena kesibukan Shikamaru yang membuatnya lupa diri.

Sungguh Ino pun hampir putus asa. Namun akhirnya berbagai hal datang kehidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tring

Lonceng di atas pintu kedai kopi berbunyi. Tanda bawa ada pelanggan lain masuk. Suara yang membuat Shikamaru kembali kerealita. Ia meraih cangkir kopinya dan meneguk kopi yang tersisa. Ia berjalan lagi menuju meja bar untuk memesan secangkir lagi.

Ia memerhatikan seorang gadis jelita yang tengah berbincang dengan salah satu pelanggannya.

"Aku pesan Hazelnut crème brule lagi." Sahutannya disambut anggukan Ino.

Shikamaru berjalan pelan menuju mejanya. Selagi menunggu pesanannya, ia mengeluarkan _notebook_ dari dalam tasnya lalu menekan tombol power. Ia menghela napas sebelum menghubungkan _notebook_nya pada _wifi _kedai kopi lalu segera mengecek surat elektronik yang tidak pernah disentuhnya selama beberapa tahun ini.

Matanya yang sipit sontak terbelalak melihat email yang menumpuk di akunnya dan didominasi oleh email dari Ino. Penasaran apapun yang telah ia lewatkan, segera ia klik email terbaru yang dikirim oleh wanita terkasihnya.

**To: ****Shikanara at mail dot com**

**Subject: Terakhir**

_Aku tidak tahu lagi ini email keberapa yang kukirim. Aku resah karena kau tidak kunjung membalas email dariku. Aku rasa ini adalah email terakhirku. _

_Aku merasa kita tidak saling memiliki lagi. Terlebih saat kau tak lagi memberikan kabar padaku. Mungkin aku memang tak lagi berarti untukmu. Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin memberimu kabar bahwa beberapa hari lagi aku akan menikah dengan seseorang yang kurasa pantas menggantikanmu. _

_Maafkan aku. _

_Semoga kau dapat meraih cita-citamu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

Shikamaru memijit pelipisnya, ia segera mengalihkan pandangan kearah meja bar. Ino tak lagi disana. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan Ino, ternyata wanita itu sudah berada di hadapannya menyuguhkan kopi yang telah ia pesan.

"Ino, kumohon katakan padaku bahwa kau tak mencintaiku lagi. Dan setelahnya aku tak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi."

Ino memandangnya sekilas, seraya menyuguhkan kopi kepada Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya, bahwa aku sudah menikah Shika."

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku ..baru membuka email-email darimu."

Ino terdiam lalu beranjak pergi.

Shikamaru terpekur sejenak. Ia kemudian kembali membaca email-email lainnya yang telah Ino kirim untuknya. Saat itu pula ia merasa begitu bodoh, begitu egois, begitu kehilangan. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat membaca email dari Ino, tapi ada rasa perih menyergap hatinya. Ia kembali menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Berharap perih dan sesak yang dirasakannya luruh bersamaan dengan udara yang diembuskannya.

Ia mengemasi _notebook_nya, lalu meraih pulpen dan secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya. Setelah menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya, ia pun berjalan menuju meja bar. Kali ini bukan Ino yang berada dibalik meja bar, melainkan seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai teman satu sekolahnya dulu sekaligus suami dari Ino—mantan kekasihnya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan meninggalkan kedai kopi, ia menoleh sebentar kearah pintu yang baru saja ia tutup.

"Selamat tinggal Ino," ucapnya lirih.

Setelah tertegun sejenak, ia kembali menapaki jalan setapak yang menuntunnya kembali pulang.

"Semoga kau bahagia."

.

.

.

Sasuke menemukan selembar kertas dibawah cangkir kopi di meja Shikamaru. Ia memungutnya lalu membaca tulisan yang tertulis di atasnya dengan saksama.

_Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Ino. Kau benar, lebih baik kau kehilangan satu pelangganmu dibanding aku datang kemari lalu membuat hidupmu berantakan. Sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu. Jujur aku iri padamu, pada suamimu. _

_Tapi ini memang pantas kudapatkan karena sempat membuatmu terluka. Terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan padaku selama ini. Aku tak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu. _

_Salam, Shikamaru._

Sasuke tersenyum, ia lalu membawa kertas tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Ino.

"Sekarang masalah kalian sudah selesai, kan?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Ino meraih kertas yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya lalu sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Kau tak marah kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke terkekeh, "tentu tidak."

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun!" Ino bergelayut manja pada lengan Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke tersenyum atas perlakuan Ino padanya.

"_Aishiteru_, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tersenyum, "_Aishiteru mo_."

Bagi Ino, masa lalu dan kisahnya bersama Shikamaru sama seperti _Espresso_. Pahit, Tak semua kisah selalu indah, bukan? Ada kalanya rasa pahit tercecap. Namun akhirnya akan ada waktu dimana semuanya kan berakhir indah.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

**From Author**: Another** ShikaIno** Fict! Maaf kalau jelek, typo, alur ngaco, cerita jelek, pasaran. **Don't Like Don't Read! Read and Review please!** :)


End file.
